Olympus Has Fallen
by SW12300
Summary: Olympians begin disappearing, and Zeus plans on getting to the bottom of it. But will this mysterious killer get to him first? T for fighting and possibly gruesome scenes.


**This is a paper I had to write for school. This is almost exactly the same paper I turned in (the only changes being grammatical errors). Without any fanfare, here's the story that got me a _B_.**

* * *

><p>"Zeus! Zeus!" Hermes frantically cried as he raced to the king's throne room. "Zeus! Dire events have come to pass!" The messenger exclaimed. The mighty ruler of Olympus looked down at the messenger with a mildly-concerned look.<p>

"What happened?" He asked, the disinterest in his voice contrasting with the curious look in his eye.

"It's Atlas, sire," Hermes said. "He has fallen."

"Fallen?" Zeus asked.

"He has died, sire." Hermes elaborated.

"_What!?_" Zeus shouted, causing Hermes to flinch from fear.

"Currently, several of Hades' beasts are taking his place." The winged messenger offered as a consolation.

"How could this have happened?" The king demanded, more anxious than angry.

"I—I don't know," Hermes confessed shamefully. "But when he was found—by Nyx and Akhlys—they told me he looked like he had been maimed by a wild beast."

"Atlas? The giant capable of holding the _world_ on his _shoulders_?" Zeus asked in disbelief. "What kind of animal could kill such a giant?" Zeus began pacing back and forth, trying to find an answer.

"I—I have no answer, sire. B-But perhaps Apollo would know." Hermes suggested timidly. Zeus looked at the winged man, as if he had forgotten he was even there.

"Of course! My son must know the answer!" Zeus decided, leaving to see Apollo immediately.

"G-Glad I could help, sire." Hermes sighed.

"Hermes, correct?"

"Yes, that is I." Hermes answered, turning around…

…And seeing no one. "W-Who said that?" He asked, looking around nervously.

"_Me_." In an instant, Hermes felt the cold metal of a blade pressing against his throat. Hermes tried to look at his assailant, but all he saw was two soulless hazel eyes; looking into his eyes filled Hermes with an unusually strong feeling of fear.

"Who—actually—_what_ are you?"

"I have gone by many names to numerable to list in eras past, but currently I would prefer if you would call me Metavoli." The strange eyed figure said.

"Why do you invade Olympus, Metavoli?" Hermes dared to ask. Metavoli chuckled and pulled his blade away from Hermes, while keeping it close enough to attack if need arose.

"Because that is my job," He explained nonchalantly. "When creatures like you reach the end of your reigns, it is my job to make sure you leave quietly."

"You were the one who killed Atlas!" Hermes accused.

"Why—I would _never_," Metavoli denied, feigning offense at the claim. "But I do not make the same promise for Lypi." He stepped back, revealing the creature that stood behind him: it looked like a wolf—but was larger than Hermes himself—with fur like night and fangs too big for its mouth, locking him into a permanent snarl. "Lypi, attack." He ordered.

"Apollo!" Zeus called out, hoping his son would hear him. "Apollo! I must speak with you!"

"Father?" The young man asked, standing up and departing from the shade of the tree he was resting under. "Father? Why do you come here?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo, I must make a request of you and your gifts." Zeus said.

"Is it for Hera?" Apollo asked, knowing better than to get involved in their fights.

"No, it is not. I ask for you to use your power of visions, not of song." Zeus explained. Apollo smiled at his father and walked back to his tree.

"Sit, father, tell me what you wish to know." Zeus complied, sitting across from his son.

"Something has attacked Atlas—I want to know if Olympus will be attacked."

Apollo's relaxed nature evaporated at once, being replaced by a serious demeanor. "I will try." The young man closed his eyes and focused.

"I will not let you take our land!" Poseidon said, leveling his trident against Metavoli. The two faced each other, careless of the grandness and splendor of the underwater castle.

"I believe you misunderstood me: I am not giving you a choice. You are no longer fit to hold dominion, and I will take the land by force if you do not cooperate." Metavoli explained, pulling a short sword out from his cloak. Poseidon charged forward, intending to skewer the stranger—but Metavoli acted swiftly, side-stepping the blow and slashing at the sea king with his sword. Poseidon pivoted towards Metavoli, swinging his weapon like a club and batting Metavoli aside.

"You are not the one who dictates our fates, weakling." Poseidon said, aiming his trident at the collapsed form of his opponent. With a mighty throw—rivaling that of Hephaestus or Zeus—Poseidon threw his trident, which went through the red covered assailant flawlessly, pinning him to the rocky ocean bottom. "But Thantos shall dictate yours." He chuckled dryly, reaching out to take his trident out of his fallen foe.

"You cannot end the man who ended Death." Someone behind Poseidon said coldly. Poseidon's head whipped around to see Metavoli—now without the cloak—standing atop a large rock, spinning his sword slowly between his fingers.

"How—?" Poseidon asked in disbelief, looking back at the red cloak stuck to the ground. "Not even Hermes could move with such speed!"

"I'm faster than Hermes," Metavoli explained, jumping down from the rock. "And I am more powerful than you." He sneered before lunging forward with his sword…

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked frantically.

Apollo shook his head solemnly. "I have tried for the past hour, but I cannot see anything in the future."

"Then something truly dark must be coming." Zeus concluded. "Apollo, keep watch over the humans, they are our subjects and we must protect them; call Artemis to assist you if the need arises." He instructed.

"And you, father?" Apollo asked.

"I will return to Olympus and gather any remaining Olympians to aid me in our defense." He told his son before walking away.

"I wish you luck, my king." Apollo said quietly, despite Zeus already being gone.

"Your father is quite a noble man, I almost feel sorry that I have to end him." Someone behind Apollo said thoughtfully.

Zeus stood at the gates of Olympus, watching for any potential attackers. The king had found no one else to help him, and so he stood alone, waiting for the inevitable invasion. He waited diligently, no caring how long it would take before he was attacked.

And even after the sun had set and night had risen, Zeus waited with a lightning bolt in hand. Evan after a week, he was still there, with his resolve still strong. But at last, on the eighth night of his watch, Zeus finally spotted someone climbing the mountain. As he came nearer, the king could see that the man was armed with a mere sword. "Warrior!" Zeus called down to the stranger. "Why do you attack us? What do you seek to gain from killing the Olympians?" The man—Metavoli—looked up at Zeus for a moment, before breaking out laughing.

"I seek nothing from this." Metavoli shouted back. He hastily finished his climb, and looked at Zeus (who by this time had armed himself with a bolt of lightning).

"Then why do you kill my people?" Zeus asked, narrowing his eyes at the strange man.

"I do nothing more than is my job." Metavoli answered, before unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Zeus. The king hurled a bolt at Metavoli, who ducked under it nimbly; Metavoli lunged forward, slicing at Zeus, who jumped back to avoid the strike. Metavoli blocked several bolts thrown at him, jumping to avoid the last of these; as he came down, he brought his sword down, plunging it into Zeus' shoulder. "Working with me would have made this infinitely simpler, _O high king_." Metavoli said, spitting out the last part sarcastically. "But do not feel ashamed for fighting back, everyone does. You wish to keep your dominion of the land, and I must force you to relinquish it." He explained.

"That is what you gain from this," Zeus said abruptly. "You wanted our land, and killed us to get it."

"What?" Metavoli asked, repulsed by the claim. "I kill no man, woman, child, or beast." He said defensively. "Your time has come, and you must now be reborn. One day, I must come to you again, and you will once more seek to kill me. But I am not like you, I am not one that death will claim, nor will I ever feel the warm embrace of paradise. My eternity is to be spent on Earth, bringing change about when change is due." Metavoli finished his short speech, and looked at Zeus. "I hope one day your spirit will accept that change." And with that, he turned and walked away, beginning a descent down Mount Olympus.

"Why must it always be this way?" Lypi asked, his voice distorted by the oversized teeth filling his mouth. Metavoli looked down at his canine companion and sighed.

"Because that is our lot in life, old friend." He replied.

"The people are so easily swayed into accepting changes, yet the creations of their spirit will not." Lypi mused, looking out over the city beneath them.

"That is why we exist, to coax these creatures through change." Metavoli said.

"And force them through it when that doesn't work." Lypi added bitterly; Metavoli stroked the wolf's fur, calming him.

"But these creatures are strong; they will last for a few centuries, at least." Metavoli predicted.

"_Joy_," Lypi muttered. "Why can't somebody just come along and bring these weak-minded humans something that will last all of time?"

"Someday, my friend…" Metavoli assured Lypi.

The Greek deities were entirely fictional, but their death did happen. The end of the Greek empire came when Romans conquered Greece, and with these new rulers came a new religion. But while the Romans conquered Greece, the Greek religion dominated the Roman one. This is why no characters in the story are explicitly killed, because they simply took on new names and forms in Roman mythology. Metavoli can be viewed as a symbolic deity of change, and Lypi of sorrow.


End file.
